


[podfic] His Lying Eyes

by mevipodfic (mevima)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Other, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mevima/pseuds/mevipodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders is lying to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] His Lying Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [His Lying Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584618) by [mevima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mevima/pseuds/mevima). 



My first attempt at a podfic. Fortunately pretty short. I dedicate my descent to Kess.

[Click here to listen/download.](http://dragonagepodfic.parakaproductions.com/aopod/mevima/not-ao/mevima%20-%20His%20Lying%20Eyes.mp3) (2.8MB, 3:06) 


End file.
